Hey Look! It's A Hole!
by Mouth Full
Summary: Naruto gets fed up with being treated badly by the villagers so he runs away leaving a note about what he attempts to do. He will make his own village and will be the leader of all leaders. One Demon to rule them all.[ON HIATUS] I GOT SO MANY INSPIRATIONS


This Fanfic takes place right after the preliminary matches. Oh yeah, Naruto and peers are 12 years old. Rock lee's group is 1 year older. My first Fanfic, I don't really give a damn if you hate it, but I do appreciate fans. Oh yea, no yaoi (which is Japanese for homosexual or gay). Actually, I'm not sure if there will be any pairings, well with my brainstorm I don't see a pairing. Oh yeah, lots of Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Sakura will never win Sasuke's heart. Sorry Hinata, but your paired with Naruto too much. Sigh, well you can convince me but I'm thinking more along the lines of maybe TenTen or Ayame (the ramen girl ).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ragnarok, or other stuff. I only own my girlfriend XD.

'…' normal people thinking

"…" normal people talking

'…' **Kyuubi thinking**

"…" **Kyuubi talking**

Underlined definitions, translations, meanings, references

A/N:(Author's Note Duh LOL(Laugh Out Loud) well I have alot of good ideas and I'm probably going to delete alot of this first chapter and chapters in the future cuz i don't really stick with one thing to long. Oh yeah, this typing stuff is harder then you think. Anyways, **I need an editor please, not that i really need one but i'm too lazy to fix alot of errors so i need your help! oh yeah, for my editor and special fans i'll write different endings, new plots and characters and even sneak previews! so please help!** Well that's it and get ready for the next Chapter! which will be packed with lots of crap.

**PARADISE LOST **

It was almost two in the morning when the Sandaime (Third Hokage (Strongest ninja in the Hidden Village of Leaf)) heard his name being shouted out. He tried to ignore it as usually it would be the infamous Uzumaki Naruto who would be up to another prank. Yet as he tried to fall back asleep, the calls began to increase in both volume and number. He gave up and opened the door to receive the news.

"Hokage-sama! Monsters! Demons! He left! Help us! People dying!" said the messenger in a rushed manner.

"Who left! What monsters!" Demanded the Hokage.

"The Demon boy (They refer to Uzumaki Naruto as the demon boy his entire life because their fourth hokage had defeated the strongest demon in the world which was a nine tailed fox demon by the name of Kyuubi. The demon was sealed into a newborn baby. Which would be Naruto) left the village and –" the messenger was knocked out by the Hokage's swift chop to the neck.

"Just because it's sealed in him is no excuse to call him that! Let's go! We've no time to waste!" With that, the hokage and his guards left the hokage tower.' I had a bad feeling about this but I never thought it would ever actually happen. I hope he didn't do something to outrageously stupid this time. Although you left the Village of Konoha, you will never leave it's citizen's. Naruto… you will always be a Hokage to me and everyone else no matter how hard we try to forget about you. Take care of yourself Uzumaki Naruto.' Thought the Sandaime to himself.

**32 Hours later **

"That was officially the hardest battle I have ever experienced in my entire life! That was one big chicken (in Ragnarok Online, big chicken referring to Peco Peco)!" said Sakura.

"Hn..." muttered Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you're so amazing! You can never lose!" exclaimed Sakura as she tried to hug Sasuke.

"Hn…" said Sasuke while pushing the annoying girl off of him.

"**Excuse me! Excuse me! All Jounins are to report to the hokage tower immediately. No exceptions! If any Jounin officers or higher are not seen in the meeting, the punishment shall be death without trial"** Blared out the mega speaker.

**The Next Morning **

"What! Naruto left! Why would he leave! Didn't he want to be the hokage for his entire life!" shouted Sakura in disbelief.

"HN… bout time that dobe (Japanese terminology meaning dead last/drop out/ or the dummy of the class) left. He never did anything useful and he never was and never will be stronger then me like he always used to say that he would be." Replied Sasuke unfazed that they had not only lost a teammate, but a "friend" and a civilian.

"Well, is that what the oh so mighty Uchiha thinks? I guess that would explain as to why all of the jounin were called in earlier and how none were excused under penalty of death?" said their Jounin (Jounin is a ninja rank, Hokage Special Jounin Anbu/Jounin Chunin Genin Academy Student) instructor named Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" said Sasuke as his eyes narrowed at that comment about the Uchiha power.

"Nothing, I mean, you the mighty and all powerful Uchiha Sasuke think that Naruto is not a threat and that news concerning all jounin ranks and up are not important at all. And obviously the meeting and Naruto have nothing to do with each other. So I won't waste the priceless time that the Migh-""Tell me!" shouted Sasuke. He had just about lost it as he was getting mad about all those snidey Uchiha comments along with what Kakashi might have to say.

"Fine fine, alright prepare yourself." Said Kakashi as he tucked his book (Kakashi's book favorite book is the Icha Icha Paradise. His favorite series is the Icha Icha Paradise. He is never spotted without it tucked in his pouch or pack. This book is porn in written form. Also, whenever he puts the book aside for some reason or another, it is always extremely serious) into his pouch and sat down in a comfortable position before continuing.

"All right. Well the news was that Uzumaki Naruto the "dobe" that Sasuke thinks that he is, left the Village last night while the fighting was going on. Also the monsters only got into the village without being detected was because Naruto was inside the city and he created them in his house. Next thing, the Hokage has issued a decree that if anyone sees or hears about the "dobe" they are to report everything to the Hokage personally. Next on the list was that if you encounter the dropout you are under no circumstances to engage him in battle under penalty of death without trial-" "What! Why not! I mean he's the biggest dummy we've ever had! Sasuke-kun can definitely-""Get killed faster then Chouji can finish a bag of chips." Interrupted Sakura who interrupted him when he interrupted her when she interrupted him when he interrupted her when Sasuke interrupted him when he interrupted Sasuke's thinking as to how he would kill his brother when he finally saw him squirm under his awesome power. --- XD hehe pretty neat huh?

"Uzumaki Naruto created monsters all over town, only about 15 at the most, yet those 15 monsters killed 14 genin, 9 Chunin, and 3 Jounin, along with one squad of anbu. Do you honestly believe that a dropout, the so called stupidest kid of the entire class could do something that could get all of those highly trained ninjas to die! Do you even think Sasuke can defeat a chunin! No he cannot! No matter how strong one is, experience in the long run can be the saving grace of a trained ninja! And Sasuke Has Not Even Killed A Single Ninja Yet!" saidKakashi only warming up the discussion.

The dropout killed more ninjas then I've seen die in the Forest of Death! Sasuke stands no chance, he'd have better luck getting a vegetarian to willingly eat barbecue ribs than he will ever have of defeating Naruto! Truth is i don't even stand a chance, I'm one of the most well known and powerful ninja in the entire continent yet he can defeat me! He's a S-Rank criminal in all the Villages, they all know now of the Genin known as Uzumaki Naruto. What chance does a stupid, foolish, power-hungry, weak, and arrogant ninja have against a monster that can destroy many decently strong and moderately smart ninjas! I have lost any hope for you both! Naruto always had more potential then anyone ever born! I'm going to stop because now I'm only ranting." ranted Kakashi .

"To sum it all up in words Everyone is an ant and Naruto is the boy with the magnifying glass. Oh yeah, and one more thing before I leave you to your Uchiha brooding. He left a note on his bed and it said that he would show everyone in the world that he would become the most respected and revered and the most hated and despised person ever! He wrote that he will be taking people from every village and make his own country and that no matter how hard you tried you would never be able to find it/him/ or the people of his village unless he chose to let you join. But don't worry, he won't kidnap them, he said that he would ask them if they wanted to join a new village and if they refused, then he would only erase their memory about their conversation." Shouted Kakashi finishing his supposedly short and controlled speech which had become all but short and controlled.

With that being done, he poofed out of the area leaving behind an enraged Sasuke who was at the point of insanity being called weak along with other adjectives and the fact that Naruto was so powerful. 'The retard is the genius HUH? The Boy With The Crippled Body Is Stronger Then The World's Strongest Man! I'll Kill You Naruto! You're the One I Will Kill Along With Him!' Though Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you oka-""Shut Up Leave Me Alone I Have To Train!" Interrupted Sasuke before he left Sakura in tears.

'Sasuke-kun (sob) why can't you love me (sob) I hate you Naruto (sob sob) you always make (sob) Sasuke get like this (sob) you always ruin (sob) everything for (sob sob sob sob).'

**Two days later**

Sarutobi cursed himself again for Kami (Japanese word for God) knows how many times at the trouble his favorite person had caused him. 'So much paper work! So much unnecessary bloodshed! So much joy at the fact that the demon boy had left! So much growing hatred for the demon boy that killed and destroyed so many things! So much for the future hokage! So much for this head ache medicine that was supposed to work in less than an hour!' thought Sarutobi (the third hokage's name) angrily.

"Hokage-sama! We have news! News about the boy!" said the group of approaching anbu.

"Tell me Everything that you know." Said the Hokage.

A/N:(Author's Note Duh LOL(Laugh Out Loud) well I have alot of good ideas and I'm probably going to delete alot of this first chapter and chapters in the future cuz i don't really stick with one thing to long. Oh yeah, this typing stuff is harder then you think. Anyways, **I need an editor please, not that i really need one but i'm too lazy to fix alot of errors so i need your help! oh yeah, for my editor and special fans i'll write different endings, new plots and characters and even sneak previews! so please help!** Well that's it and get ready for the next Chapter! which will be packed with lots of crap.

"Hey I didn't get any lines!" Yells Naruto.

Oh really? You dare challenge my authority? I'll give you no lines and make Sasuke the main character!

"No please! My humblest apologies oh wise great super sexy and smart one." Naruto bowing down before All mighty author.

I like this change I forgive you.

Goodnight everyone!


End file.
